


The Sun and the Moon

by palmergershwin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmergershwin/pseuds/palmergershwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first love always stays with you in the bright corner of the dark corridors in your mind. No matter how long you go without that light, it will never leave you and it will never be dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Moon

Your first love always stays with you in the bright corner of the dark corridors in your mind. No matter how long you go without that light, it will never leave you and it will never be dark.

 

Chloe doesn't remember the day she met Max.

 

Max has always been there: a fixed point in time and space, never leaving, never burning, never hurting her. She was like the sun and the moon, always waiting to come out in the darkest or the brightest times, never failing to appear when the time is right.

 

Max has always been her best friend: they laughed together as sky shined brighter with their joy and the moon was ashamed of its beauty because it wasn't near their happiness that they felt near each other.

 

Max has always been her love: she was beautiful and shy and wonderful and all the good things Chloe couldn't name because she wasn't a poet but Max... Max was a poem she could read over and over again. She was a poem that talked about photography and beauty of the nature and pirates. She wasn't just a poem, she was a living, breathing beauty and simplity. She wouldn't trade it for any other poem.

 

Chloe does remember the day she lost Max.

 

Max wasn't there: her universe were collapsing because it lost the one of the most important fixed point it has, the moon was crying darkness and the sun was screaming quietly. And it was hurting, it was hurting like hell.

 

Max wasn't her best friend anymore: the laughter they felt was beyond her reach and the sky was darker than a black canvas. The moon was ashamed for its revenge. 

 

Max wasn't her love anymore: the kisses they shared, the longing they felt, the heat of their skin when their hands met were butterflies now. They were butterflies in winter, unwelcome and doomed to burn with coldness of night.

 

She felt her corridors getting darker and darker as Max and father left. Bay was taking everything she loved but it wasn't enough. Your paint wasn't enough.

 

One day, something brighter than darkness you feel in your bones comes along and takes you by hand. 

 

She becomes your fixed point.

She becomes your friend.

She becomes your love.

 

You get high because it has been hell being alone in a universe full with screaming and you are scared but it is okay, she is there. She will always be there with you.

Until she is not.

She leaves too, like everything you love. 

 

She becomes another bright corner in your corridors.

And you think you will never love again.

 


End file.
